Invisible
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Ichigo encounters an invisible entity that desires to take him. Pre-Hueco Mundo Arc. PWP.


**Author's Note: **Surprised to see me? Thought I'll be gone for a year or something? Well, you're not the only one who has/had that thought. I decided to write this one-shot for my dear bb, _GI6-15FTWnIR_. I never thought I'll manage to finish it since I still have this massive writer's block with M.I. but I found out that it's easier for me to write when I'm doing a request or if it's a gift fic. I guess I just need a breather, eh? Anyway, I hope that you and _GI6-15FTWnIR_ will like it. Please, please review and tell me what you think.

**Summary:** Ichigo encounters an invisible entity that desires to take him.

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/homosexual themes, graphic sexual content, bad language, grammatical slips and possible OOCness.

**Dedication:** For GI6-15FTWnIR. Thanks for making me realize that I should not give up on writing no matter how sucky RL is.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or it's characters. I only own what little plot this fic have and a Zangetsu and Pantera keychain.

* * *

><p><strong>Invisible<strong>

by

_Confusion No Hime_

* * *

><p>Calloused fingers curled around his throbbing length as teeth nipped hungrily at his earlobe. A smirk resonating through his ringing ears as movements turned frantic, swift, hurried.<p>

_More... Faster...More..._

Heavy breaths mingled as wet lips joined for a heated kiss, nerve endings repeatedly assaulted by pleasure as the molten friction inside him intensified.

_I'm...coming._

Deft fingers pierced through thick skin, coupling mouths drinking each others screams as heaving bodies became tensed and taut, releasing the proof of their consuming desire into white strings of rapture.

Ichigo woke up in an instant, his chest heaving, eyes staring wildly at the wall in front of him as his brumous mind recollected memories of that unwanted dream. It was the same dream again and he had no idea what to make of it. It was a dream that had been torturing his physical, mental and emotional wellness for almost a week now. Ever since he had that encounter with a certain blue-haired Arrancar, images of him being abused and pleasured by his enemy had wracked his head whenever he slept. He just didn't understand, failed to think of a reasonable answer as to why he would dream of being fucked by a man, especially by an enemy. He just couldn't get it.

With his body still shaking, he hugged himself tight and rubbed his arms, trying to will away that intoxicating heat that circulated around his body. He clamped his thighs together, hoping that his awaken erection would go away though he knew that was impossible. Just like any other night, he would have to go to the bathroom and relieve himself with a cold shower as he touched himself and feed his possibly insane mind with thoughts of that dangerous Espada.

Releasing a resigned sigh from his pursed lips, he quickly got out of bed to proceed to the bathroom. He was about to dash towards his place of relief when a dark flare of reiatsu attacked his senses. No doubt, an enemy was nearby. He didn't want to deal with an enemy right now, not when he was in such a state, but he had no choice. He had to face whoever that hollow or arrancar was before it cause chaos to the peaceful sleeping town of Karakura. Running towards his bedside table instead, he snatched his shinigami badge and stabbed it in his chest, his soul in a shinigami uniform quickly leaping out of his human body and out of the window.

* * *

><p>The reiatsu Ichigo sensed brought him to a familiar place, in Karakura High School where he usually spent his time as a supposed ordinary teenager. He landed on top of one of the school's building, auburn eyes searching around for any signs of life or threat but found none.<p>

With his right hand curled tightly around Zangetsu's hilt, he surveyed around the area again, looking for whoever it was that completely ruined his evening. He walked cautiously near the metal railings, chocolate brown eyes searching the dimly lit orchard and soccer field. Then his eyes shot up to search the sky, vexation clawing at him when he found nothing but the dark heavens and the bright full moon. The enemy he was looking for seemed to like making fun of him and he would make sure he would beat the crap out of the bastard once he finds him.

Putting all his weight on one foot, he prepared to leap out of the school and search the nearby areas for his enemy when a blunt force suddenly struck his stomach, causing him to fly across the open roof top in lightning speed. He didn't know what hit him. He didn't get to see it but whatever it was, it was definitely strong if the blinding pain in his gut was any indication. He landed violently on the concrete floor, excruciating pain stabbing the muscles of his back as he skidded to a stop. He ignored it and readied himself to get back on his feet and fight with Zangetsu still secure on his right hand, but just as he was about to stand up, a pair of golden lights suddenly shot out of nowhere, hitting both of his wrists and effectively restraining them to his sides on the ground. Then, another invisible force attacked his right hand, kicking his Zanpakuto off of his grip.

Fear and panic rushed through Ichigo as he watched his weapon fly away from him at a distance that he couldn't easily reach. He pulled on his restraints, the illuminating golden bands deeply attached on the concrete floor beneath him. He needed to escape, to get away from whoever was the being that attacked him. He just couldn't lie down there defenseless. He continued to break away, tried his best, but it seemed hopeless. The confinements on his wrists seemed to be some kind of Kidou and he had no idea how to release himself from it.

Since he was bound and couldn't really move, he decided to concentrate on the enemy first and looked around, searching for his attacker but again saw no one. "What the-" He blinked then grit his teeth when he felt frustration mingled with the fear and panic that has filled his chest. "Who the fuck are you? Show yourself!" He screamed out but received no reply. There was nothing and no one in sight.

He knew he was in a bad situation. The enemy might be hiding somewhere and was probably making fun of him, which the bastard could freely do since he was bound like an idiot. He should've been more alert. He should've seen the attack coming but it was too late to blame himself now. All he could do was try his best to escape. He pulled harder on his binds, his teeth grinding against each other as he continued to squirm on the floor and try to break free.

"Who are you? Let go of me, you bastard! Show your-"

His robe was suddenly torn open, his deep auburn eyes widening even more in shock and confusion. How did that happen? There was no one in front of him. He didn't see anything approach him to inflict this sudden destruction of his clothes. A shiver ran through his skin as the cool evening breeze kissed his exposed torso. "Oi! Fuck!" He yelled and immediately returned to his task of uselessly trying to escape. Life must've hated him today. He was a captain-class Shinigami for fuck's sake and he couldn't even break himself free from some form of Kidou spell. Fuck this! He swore that once he got out of there and he found who was responsible for this, he would definitely enjoy killing the asshole. "This isn't funny! Show yourself and let me go, you fucking coward!"

The unseen enemy decided to startle him again, this time by untying the sash of his hakama. Panic rang violently in his ears as he watched the lifeless piece of cloth untie itself in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He must be dreaming. He blinked his eyes repeatedly and almost shrieked when the sash was pulled off of his waist and was thrown somewhere on the floor. Okay, the thing didn't move on it's own. Something moved it and that something was probably 'someone' or an 'it' that he couldn't see.

He suddenly moved his legs as a theory hit him. If he was unable to see his enemy but the mysterious entity could touch things, then there was a big possibility that he could touch him as well. He raised his legs up in the air and kicked them violently, fervently hoping that he would hit whatever it was that was mocking him. Judging on how he was bound and how he was slowly being divested of his clothes, it wasn't difficult to guess that the unseen enemy wanted to molest or torture him and he wasn't going to lie down there on the fucking floor and wait for that to happen. He had to do something and he needed to do it fast.

He mustered all the energy he had and kicked one leg to the side this time, his breath stuck in his throat as he felt something grab on his shin. If he wasn't mistaken, it was a hand and fuck, what a strong hand that was for it managed to completely stop his leg from moving. Now that he knew where his attacker was, his other leg moved swiftly to the direction of the enemy, hoping that he could land a hit, but luck was definitely not on his side for the unseen entity had successfully caught his other leg as well. Now he had his both hands and legs locked in an iron grip and the only part of his body that he could move was his torso.

"Shit!" Ichigo muttered under his breath as he continued to fight the invisible enemy from suppressing him. All the alarms and warning bells seemed to go off in his head simultaneously, screaming the obvious fact that he was in grave danger of not only being killed but as well as being raped. He wanted to escape, to release himself. He was really trying his best but his enemy was stronger than him. If only he was in his bankai mode, getting himself free and beating this unseen attacker would've been a breeze.

The unseen enemy pushed Ichigo's legs apart, coaxing an indignant yelp from his throat when he felt something heavy settle between his legs. He gasped, his face immediately burning in shame when he felt something hard rub against his clothed groin, dreadfully acknowledging the fact that his enemy was indeed male and he was fully intent on sexually harassing him.

"Oi! Let go! S-stop!" He loudly screamed, wishing that whoever was nearby would hear him. He didn't care if one of his friends would see him in such an embarrassing state as long as he would not be raped. The enemy obviously ignored his protests and seemed to have moved closer to him. Another gasp escaping his lips as he felt a sinewy yet smooth body against his chest and a warm breath waft near his ear. He panicked even more at the distance between them and how helpless he was at his current state. He was going to get fucking raped by an invisible freak and he couldn't even do anything about it. He took a very deep breath so he could scream as loud as he could but something stopped him. Something had covered his parted lips and judging from it's silky feel and how his lips had suddenly become wet, it was his enemy's lips. His attacker was kissing him, effectively shutting him up by shoving his invisible tongue down his throat and tasting all of him. He was initially repulsed at how those lips felt against his and wondered as to what was that object rubbing painfully against his left cheek. It was smooth yet at the same time very solid, like marble, like a goddamn bone.

Ichigo had this sudden urge to cry. He felt so frustrated, so angry at his attacker whom he realized was probably an arrancar, and especially at himself for being careless. If he had only become more careful, this wouldn't have happened. In his eyes and in front of another person's eyes, what was currently happening to him would not only looked very weird but downright shameful as well. Being molested and raped by an invisible being was probably the biggest bullshit anyone in the living world, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo would ever hear. But he couldn't lose hope, not yet, especially when he felt one of his legs being released by his attacker. He wasn't sure what the enemy was planning but he took it as a chance to try to escape or at least hurt him, but it was useless. The unseen enemy was between his legs. There was no way that he could kick him off of him.

He felt the weight on his groin lighten and his lips being released, causing him to momentarily rejoice as he saw another chance to make an escape but he suddenly stiffened, unable to move when he felt something... a hand slipping inside his hakama and his enemy's moistened lips back on his skin again, this time planting wet, sloppy kisses along his neck. Ichigo shuddered, his entire body suddenly feeling hot as those lips touched his collarbone and as that hand slowly curled around his limp cock, languidly pumping it to life.

_No! I'm not feeling this. My body is not getting affected by this! No!_

Ichigo told himself but those invisible lips and that hand on his manhood, now that he thought about it, felt familiar. He didn't know why or how but it did and it scared the shit out of him. Maybe he was still dreaming. No, this was not a dream, this was a nightmare for in his dreams the man who kissed and touch him had a face. He was not faceless, not invisible. "Stop." He moaned with his eyes screwed shut as he felt his length harden under the intruder's hand, sending sparks of pleasure flying through his body. He didn't want to feel this. He didn't want to enjoy this cheating arrancar's ministration but he was and he hated himself even more for feeling that way.

He felt those lips travel lower on his body and stopped at his chest. A strangled moan escaped his throat as he sensed those soft appendages close around his nipple, sucking and nipping on the hardened bud as if his assailant knew it was one of his sensitive spots. He bit his bottom lip, preventing himself from uttering another sound as his attacker continued his enjoyable assault on his body. He didn't want this, not from a stranger that he couldn't even see, but his body was betraying him by not responding to what his brain was telling him. He should escape and fight but it seemed his body gave up on any thoughts of it and wanted to revel on the invisible being's lips and touches.

Breath turning into short gasps, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and was still surprised to see that no one was on top of him. A delightful jolt shot up his spine as he noticed the hollow opening on his groin, a sign that a hand had truly intruded the confines of his hakama, touching his now swollen organ. As much as he hated to admit it, seeing that unnatural sight excited him and he wanted to punch himself at the realization.

The invisible attacker released his nipple and inflicted the same treatment to it's twin, wheedling choked moans and strained grunts from his quivering lips. Ichigo's mind was reeling, hazy. It seemed that all of his clear and rational thoughts were washed away and was replaced with lewd ones, his body craving for more of that heat and pleasure even though his chest was still filled with anger and confusion.

Those unseeable lips traveled lower, making Ichigo's breath hitch as the hand on his length stopped from moving and pulled out of his hakama. He almost uttered a disappointed sigh but a gasp came out instead when his hakama was pulled off of his hips in an instant, the dark piece of clothing being discarded a few feet away from him. Now he was fully naked, spare for his white socks and sandals. The chilly air caressed his body mercilessly, making him tremble in cold, the sight of his rock hard erection pointing up in the air sent his cheeks burning in embarrassment.

He quickly closed his legs to save himself from further shame but those invisible hands stopped him again. With desire evident in his eyes, he saw those invisible hands print themselves on his inner thighs and he couldn't help but marvel at how really large they were. He suddenly wished that he could see who the enemy was but at the same time, he thought he didn't want to know. What if the man was as ugly as that arrancar Ulquiorra brought with him when they first encountered Aizen's new breed of army? His stomach churned at the thought so he mentally shook his head and filled his lust-filled brain with thoughts of someone else, a certain blue-haired Espada. At least he could pretend that the man molesting him was Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. That would possibly make this embarrassing incident a little less painful.

The invisible enemy pushed his legs up and apart, revealing the proof of his desire and everything that he has to hide. It was strange to see himself this exposed and worse, outside the safety of his own room, but he was excited as well. Again, there was something exciting about being treated like this by someone you couldn't see. It made him guess and wonder what the unseeable arrancar would do next.

He obtained his answer when he felt something wet caress the underside of his hard length, ripping a deep moan from his throat and sending liquid fire running through his veins. If he wasn't mistaken, that was... He felt it again. This time around the head of his cock that made his hips buck in pleasure. The invisible enemy was... he was...

Ichigo watched with amazement as the head of his erection was wiped clean. He swore it was dripping wet with precome a while ago, but now there were no traces of it. His heart suddenly started ramming against his ribcage as he realized that the wet thing that touched his cock was the invisible man's tongue. Oh, lord! Surely, his unseeable enemy wouldn't-

All of a sudden, his cock was enveloped by something warm and wet. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his attacker had put him inside his mouth and had started to suck him. Ichigo's back arched in ecstasy at the feel of that mouth around his swollen length, applying a light, teasing suction that made his mind go blank. He pulled harder against the bands that captured his wrists on his sides as his lips spilled shameless moans of ecstasy. It felt so good, so fucking good especially when he looked between his legs again and saw the little movements his cock made. Seeing that was weird, of course, but that didn't stop him from feeling even more delighted.

Moans and sighs of rapture filled the air as the invisible enemy continued to focus on his engorged length, making his entire body sing and his veins burn with liquid heat. Ichigo let out another long cry when he felt something... fingers tease around his opening. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip hard, feeling the oncoming signs of orgasm. The fingers encircling around his hole was only adding up to the building desire that pooled in his gut. He didn't want to come yet but the talented mouth on his cock and those fingers on his opening was preventing him.

A finger slipped inside him as those invisible lips continued to work magic on his throbbing arousal, alternating from sucking and licking that made him forget of the uncomfortable feeling that the probing digit in his entrance caused. The finger inside him went deeper and was joined with another. Ichigo knew what the unseeable man was planning to do. He was going to take him and surprisingly, he was looking forward to it. He knew it was wrong to allow a stranger, let alone an enemy, do these things to him, but he felt good. He was enjoying himself and he couldn't really move and escape so he might as well relish what was happening. He would revel on this strange yet wonderful experience for now and worry about it later.

The invisible man continued to eagerly suck on his dripping length, as if the mysterious man was enjoying his taste and wanted more of him. He could only cry in pleasure, arch his back and shiver as he laid there with legs wide open on the concrete floor, at the rooftop of his school, uncaring of the fact that they were outside and any one of his friends might see him. He still yanked on his wrists, his skin already burning from its tight grip, but he wasn't fighting against it to escape. He wanted to touch the mysterious man on top of him, know how his body would feel on his palms.

"I... I want to... touch you..." He mindlessly panted.

The digits in his entrance stopped moving and the mouth on his arousal stopped working. Ichigo opened his eyes, his dark chocolate orbs directed towards the location where his invisible enemy were supposed to be, gleaming with wonder. Then, the golden band around his left wrist broke, indicating that the unseen enemy had considered his request. He slowly lifted his hand and brought it to where the mysterious man might be, his movement slow and careful.

A diminutive gasp escaped his lips as he felt something soft greet his fingertips. It was hair, smooth and short strands of invisible hair flowing through his fingers as his curious hand continued its descent towards the lower part of his body. His enemy's head shifted a bit, as if he was directing him where to touch. Smooth, silky skin was now against his palms and he guessed it was the man's forehead. His fingers traveled lower, tracing the outline of a perfect nose and soft lips. His fingers continued to travel, their destination, his attacker's right cheek where the arrancar's hollow bone might be. His suspicions were confirmed when he felt a smooth and hard surface underneath the pads of his exploring fingertips. He continually traced the rigid surface until he stumbled upon a row of numerous square-like shapes which he figured were teeth. Fear momentarily crossed his chest. The man he was intimate with has a hollow bone on his right cheek. He was definitely an arrancar but not just any ordinary arrancar, he was...

"G-Grimmjow?"

Ichigo heard a smirk and in an split second, the back of his head had collided with the concrete floor beneath him, his breathe being harshly stolen by the invisible man on top of him who had quickly seized his lips for a deep kiss. He tried to push the other man off of him with his free hand, but the arrancar was strong and continued to steal his breath away and what remained of his insanity. Even though he hadn't really confirmed that Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was his attacker, he was sure of his suspicion and the thought alone was enough to send his heart beating in anticipation and desire.

He felt a strong hand push one of his right leg up and a blunt thing touch against his prepared entrance, causing him to snap his eyes open. He tore away from the forceful yet sinful lips and screamed.

"Wait!"

But it was too late. Excruciating pain swiftly spiked from his entrance and all the way to his spine as his invisible enemy thrust deep inside him in one push. He screamed again, this time in pain as the unseeable arrancar's manhood pulse painfully inside him. Even though he couldn't see his attacker, he could tell that Grimmjow was big, very big.

"F-fuck..."

Hot breath suddenly wafted on his cheek, a teasing smirk making its way through his ear as strong arms firmly encircled around his waist. "You can't say no to me now, shinigami." A familiar voice roughly whispered.

Ichigo took a deep breath and attempted to push Grimmjow off of him again as hatred filled his chest. "Fuck you, b-bastard! T-that hurts!"

The Espada only snickered and moved. Ichigo inhaled sharply as he felt the large organ pull out of him. He looked at his body and was annoyed at himself when he saw that his erection was still very evident, the thick head copiously dripping with clear liquid. Despite the pain in his back side and the fact that he was being molested by his ruthless enemy, lust was still burning wildly inside him and his body was still craving for the cruel arrancar. But then, he also wondered, why would Grimmjow do this? Grimmjow wanted to kill him, right? Why would he waste his time molesting him when he could just kill him especially now that the other man was invisible?

"W-why are you... doing this?" He tried to ask as his fingers digging deep against the hollow's broad chest. It sucks that he couldn't see the Sexta Espada right now and he really wished he could. All of a sudden, he realized that being fucked by an enemy he could see was better than seeing his body being ravished by someone you couldn't see. "Why the fuck can't... I see you?"

Grimmjow pushed inside of him again and felt those hot lips peppering his neck with kisses again, making him forget of the burning pain in his stretched entrance. "Damn Szayel's fault." He muttered as he continued ravishing the shinigami's neck. "That damn bastard made me into a guinea pig of his." Ichigo felt the Espada's tongue swipe along his collarbone that tore a deep moan from his lips. "Not complaining though 'coz I get to do this to ya." He finished with a delicious rotation of his hips that coaxed another needy cry from the shinigami.

Ichigo's breathe began to hitch again, lust and anticipation slowly building and burning inside his body as Grimmjow continued to move teasingly inside him. Although he couldn't see the Espada, his movements inside him and against his body was enough to know that the arrancar was galling him, driving him crazy. He hated it. It was unfair that he was the only one fully exposed, body and emotions-wise while he couldn't even see what the other man looked like. "I hate... you. I'm... going to... kill you." He shot back with gritted teeth as his free hand slid up from Grimmjow's chest to his shoulder and around his neck.

The arrancar chuckled deeply and slowly pulled out of Ichigo's body. "Not until I finish fucking you." He retorted and slammed back in, causing the shinigami to yelp in pain and pleasure. "I know you're liking this so much, shinigami. Just look at how hard your cock is and how you swallow me whole inside you. Denying it is useless." He mocked as he repeated his movements, slowly pulling out of Ichigo and quickly thrusting in.

Irritation burned even more inside Ichigo but as Grimmjow continued his mind-blowing pace, he couldn't fully focus on it and couldn't even muster a retort. He could only groan and writhe underneath the invisible Espada as he felt himself being repeatedly split open. Pleasure had now encompassed the initial pain caused by Grimmjow's sudden intrusion and that pleasure was driving him crazy, turning his mind into mush and making him forget that he was having sex with an enemy.

Grimmjow's pace slowly changed as he continued to move in and out of the heaving soul reaper. Ichigo's slim arm wound tighter around his neck as his tight ass clamped hard on him, intensifying the delectable sensation around his rock hard cock. When Szayel successfully made him take his new potion and he became invisible, he was mad as hell. He wanted to kill the Octava Espada but saw the positive side of his unfortunate fate. He saw the chance to see the orange-haired shinigami and have him just like he had in his wet dreams. One reason why he kept on chasing the feisty soul reaper and challenging him was to get his attention. He was attracted to Ichigo not only because he was a worthy opponent but also because he was a knock out. Who wouldn't want to taste that fine piece of ass clad in a slim shinigami robe and hakama? He knew he wanted to so the next second that idea was born in his head, he hurriedly went to the world of the living and called Ichigo out. He knew the orange-haired teen would show up and just like as he planned, he was successful in capturing him and in having his way with him. "Fuck. You have no idea how much I'm enjoying this, shinigami." He said heatedly against Ichigo's pale and sweaty neck. "You feel so fucking good."

Hearing those words in a voice dripping with pure lust, Ichigo could only moan in reply as his own hips bucked up to meet with Grimmjow's thrust, putting more wood in that melting fire that ran rampant in his entire body. "Faster. Fuck me faster." He uttered desperately, a request in which the Espada immediately granted.

Louder cries of ecstasy mingled with the cool night air as Grimmjow increased his pace, pushing in and out of Ichigo as if there was no tomorrow. The shinigami had practically begged to fuck him faster and he was too eager to do just that for he too, was almost at his limit and he wanted nothing more than to fuck the life out of Ichigo and flood his insides with his seed. He lifted himself up a bit and changed his position so he could drive swiftly inside the soul reaper. He looked up and saw that Ichigo's eyes were tightly closed, his lips parted and wet, making the sexiest sounds he had ever heard. He dove down and seized those lips, swallowing those alluring moans that he had coaxed.

Ichigo kept his eyes tightly closed. Sure it would've been pretty interesting to see his entire body seemed to move on it's own while Grimmjow was fucking him, but he wanted to relish this experience. He wanted to fully feel the Espada against him, concentrate on the sound of his deep grunts and on the feel of his hard lean body on him. This experience would've been so much better if he could see the blue-haired arrancar. Grimmjow released his lips once again and he took it as a chance to take a deep breath and speak. "I'm close."

Grimmjow was close to orgasm himself and he knew he couldn't keep up with this pace that long, so he slipped his hand between their bodies and curled his hand around Ichigo's shaft, pumping him in time with his powerful and swift thrusts. The tight channel around his own arousal clamped tighter, effectively robbing him of his control. With one last push, he shoved his cock deep inside Ichigo and came, his face buried once again in that sweet neck as he groaned, his entire body shivering and singing in pleasure as his cock continued to spurt his release in the tight entrance.

Feeling the hard throb of Grimmjow's cock inside him and that large hand rapidly moving along his length, Ichigo followed. His back arched off the floor as a guttural moan escaped his lips, his eyes screwed shut as ecstasy flooded his veins and scorched every cell in his body, his cock jerking violently and spurting long lines of white between their heaving bodies as he finally reached nirvana.

After their exhilarating climax, they remained motionless spare for the harsh movements of their chests as they panted for air. Ichigo's hand around Grimmjow's neck slowly lost it's powerful grip and limply crashed on the concrete floor. Grimmjow's legs suddenly felt weak and gave in, causing him to fully lay on top of the shinigami, his face still buried in the crook of Ichigo's neck. He made a mental note to thank Szayel for what he did once he got back in Las Noches.

When they finally went down from their high and had the ability to breathe normally and think clearly, Ichigo slowly opened his eyes, expecting to see nothing but the dark sky above them, but was utterly surprised when a tuft of blue hair greeted him. He quickly raised his head up, looked down his body and saw a very visible and very sexy body of a man with a goth number six tattoo on his back. "I-I can see you!" He blurted.

Grimmjow quickly left his little sanctuary at Ichigo's neck and looked at himself, indeed he could see his hand and chest and his entire body. "I guess Szayel's potion had worn off." He said, disappointment marring his voice. With an annoyed sigh, he pulled out of Ichigo's body and got up, a scowl present on his face.

The strange happiness that welled up inside Ichigo instantly vanished when Grimmjow got off of him. He looked questioningly at the Espada, his deep auburn eyes gleaming with confusion and hope. As much as he hated to admit it, he was hoping that Grimmjow would stay longer. "Y-you're leaving?"

"What? Ya want me to stay?" Grimmjow asked teasingly.

Ichigo scowled. "The fuck would I want you to stay? You just raped me, you fucking pervert!"

The arrancar raised an eyebrow. "Raped? You liked it too. You even told me to fuck you faster. How could that be called raped?"

The shinigami was about to shot back, but he decided not to and just continued to scowl at his enemy. Grimmjow was right. This was no rape. He enjoyed it and secretly craved more of the Sexta Espada. He was just pathetically pretending he didn't because he was an idiot. Now that his head was clear of lust and desire, he had just realized that he was truly a fool for having feelings for this arrogant, blood-thirsty jerk. What the fuck was he thinking?

A triumphant smirk curved up Grimmjow's lips. He placed his hand around his waist and looked arrogantly at Ichigo, giving no mind to his epic nakedness that was currently and openly displayed for the shinigami to see. "I'll be seeing ya again, shinigami."

Ichigo quickly shot up and was about to stand up to grab the arrancar, but he remembered that his right hand was still bound to the floor. "Wait! You fucker, at least get this off of me!" He hastily demanded but Grimmjow just ignored him and proceeded to open a Gargantua. He casually stepped inside the dark mass of dimension and threw one last smirk at the still naked shinigami before closing it, finally taking his leave.

Ichigo just looked like an idiot at the empty space where Grimmjow was a while ago. He couldn't fucking believe it. The damn bastard just left him out there naked, cold and still bound like a fucking prisoner after using him. How could he? And he was feeling happy to see and know that the person who molested him was the fucking bastard too! He swore he would definitely kill the Espada once their paths crossed again.

He looked around, his happy mood replaced with a depressing and evil mood while he tried to figure out a way to release himself and get dressed. He couldn't just scream or ask for help, his friends would know what happened to him and he couldn't live with that. Also, he was pretty sure Soul Society would brand him as a traitor once they find out that he enjoyed having sex with an Espada. No, that was one problem he didn't want to deal right now, definitely not.

With a resigned sigh, he looked dreadfully at his golden bind and started yanking at it once again. He was about to do his second attempt when a familiar sound resonated behind him. He quickly snapped his head around and was shocked to see Grimmjow, still naked and walking towards him.

"I forgot something." The arrancar said then knelt down, grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him deeply on the lips. His initial thought was to bite the arrancar's tongue off but he was immediately swept away by the kiss and responded eagerly to it. If this was going to be the last time that he would kiss Grimmjow, then he better make the most out of it.

Grimmjow pulled away after a few seconds and sighed, his signature grin still present on his perfect lips as he looked proudly at Ichigo's dazed face. "Ya better prepare for next time, Ichigo." He reminded, stood up, opened a Gargantua and left.

Ichigo just watched like a moron as the other man left. So, the arrancar went back just to kiss him and tell him that there will be a next time. Nice. He was really happy about that and he was looking forward to it no matter how risky, dangerous and stupid that would be. But he was definitely not happy that the Sexta Espada still had not released him from being bound like a dumbass on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note:<strong> So, what do you think? Well, I just hope you liked it and forgive me for making Grimmjow invisible. This idea just shot me in the fucking head after listening to the GazettE's 'Invisible Wall'. No, the song is not about having sex with an invisible guy but it made me think how would it feel like to have sex with someone you can't see. Ain't that exciting? Ugh. I'm such a perv. *gets bricked*

Anyway, I haven't watched Bleach for a long time now and have only read the latest chapters. I've somehow forgotten if Ichigo can release his bankai even if he's not holding Zangetsu so please feel free to correct me if my assumption is incorrect.

Please, please review and kick my plot bunnies' ass into writing! Remember that reviews motivates an author to write more so make them feel loved and appreciated, seriously. Yes, that means you, my dear lurker! Click that button below and say something, haha! *gets shot this time*


End file.
